The Day Germany Fucked Up
by CopeWithTheRope
Summary: In the days leading up to the fall of 1939, the German military thought that they would easily be able to easily take control over Poland. However, they could not be further from the truth.


It was a beautiful day outside in Warsaw. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and the summer was coming to an end as the townspeople were preparing for the fall. The town square was as busy as ever with the city's residents making the most of what little time was left in the summer, as well as students preparing for the upcoming school year. It seemed that the nation's relations with neighboring countries had been improving. The relatively much stronger Germans had sent a ship into the ports of Westerplatte in the northern parts of the country for a ceremonial visit, which came as good news for the people of Poland. All was well in the nation's capital. Wedding bells rang out from the chapels, music was heard on every street corner, and the Old Town Market Place was bustling with activity. The people of Warsaw went to sleep that night blissfully unaware of what was going on around them, thinking that they would wake up to a pleasant day to kick off the new month.

All that changed overnight when the people of Poland were forced to come to terms with the rude awakening that awaited them. In the early hours of the first day of September, at 4:47, the German Schleswig-Holstein opened fire on a military garrison that housed about 100 sleeping Polish soldiers, thus signaling the commencement of a full scale invasion of the country. The ceremonial visit was just a ruse. Meanwhile, tanks tore their way through dozens of small towns to get to Warsaw, as the Luftwaffe besieged the city from above, dropping tons of bombs onto terrified onlookers, causing widespread destruction and panic. People were dropping left and right, and centuries of beautiful architectural work were being razed to the ground. By the time the skies had cleared and the German warplanes had left, the once proudly standing Polish capital had been sacked to a soulless shell of its former glory. Buildings had holes in their walls, their roofs torn off, or were outright demolished. The Nazis had taken over, and their reign over Warsaw was in full force. Within hours of the raid, they had already established an iron grip over the city. Public hangings happened in the streets at the expense of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught opposing the brutal Nazi regime.

When word got around in Germany about what had happened in Poland, the streets of Berlin had erupted in celebration. Nationalism was on the rise since the election of Adolf Hitler six years ago, who had promised to restore Germany to glory after the loss of the First World War. The onset of a new war, this time with the supposedly inferior Poland had come to the Germans as a chance to prove their country to be superior to the rest. Eventually, the news spread to all of Germany, and the whole nation was jubilant.

At the time, the German military had also been in the process of developing their own "super weapons" that would cause unspeakably catastrophic damage to enemies. They called them the _Wunderwaffen, _or "miracle weapons". Such weapons ranged from powerful but relatively simple ideas such as big, fearsome-looking bombs like the V-2 rocket, to the Ratte, a 900,000-kilogram tank that was taller than most buildings. The most terrifying proposed _Wunderwaffe_ was known as the sun gun. The sun gun was a mirror that would be placed in orbit around the Earth that would direct focused heat from the sun onto a specific place on earth, that would effectively vaporize any living creatures in the area, burn cities to the ground, and even cause entire seas to evaporate. Thankfully, most of these ideas were only proposed, and either never worked on or never completed. The ones that were completed did not have a significant impact in the war because they were produced only in small numbers.

Little did the Germans know, however, that Poland had a _Wunderwaffe_ of its own, capable of causing more widespread destruction than was thought humanly possible. And their weapon of mass destruction was not just a proposal. The Polish military had a terrifying ace up their sleeve.


End file.
